halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Psychoscareapy: Home for the Holidays
'Psychoscarepy: Home for the Holidays '''was one of the eight haunted houses that was featured during [[Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage|''Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage]]. The setting involved a bus carrying residents of the Shadybrook mental institution crashing on Christmas Eve, letting the homicidal killers out to do what they please. It was located in Soundstage 23 along with A Nightmare on Elm Street: Dreamwalkers. Website's Official Preview History and Location In 2007, Universal decided to have an original haunted house titled Silent Night, Psychotic Nights during their Halloween Horror Nights event that year. The house would feature a van filled with psychotic inmates of an asylum crashing into a home on Christmas. The inmates would escape the van and wreck havoc on the surrounding neighborhood in Christmas themed ways. Due to legal reasons, the name of the house was changed and the house became a sequel to the popular Psychoscareapy haunted houses from previous years. The house would be titled Psychoscareapy: Home for the Holidays. Even through the title changed, the house itself mostly stayed the same. It was considered to be the comedy house of 2007. The house would be one of two located in Soundstage 23, the other one being A Nightmare on Elm Street: Dreamwalkers. Soundstage 23 is one of the larger soundstage facilities designed to be used as filming locations for movies and television shows. In 2010, the house would receive a sequel house titled PsychoScareapy: Echoes of Shadybrook. A scene from this house would also appear in the 2015 haunted house, Jack Presents: 25 Years of Monsters & Mayhem. Description Visions of sugarplums turn into horrific holiday nightmares when a transport bus overturns in a quiet neighborhood unleashing the violent inmates of Shadybrook Hospital. ''Story'' Guests entered into the frigid winter air in front of a house, decorated with lights and covered with snow and a large van that crashed right into the house. The driver's decapitated body is bleeding under the van. Upon entering the house, guests would see one of the Shadybrook inmates gift-wrapping the driver's head while Christmas films played on the television. Inside the kitchen, burning flesh could be smelled as a massive inmate in a chef's outfit pulled a pile of flesh-cookies from the oven. The flesh doner was the mother of the household, currently dead on the table with gingerbread man-shaped slices taken out of her back. The microwave pulsed and flashed, blood spattering the inside. The dining room was in no better state. A small dead animal was on top of the rocking, moving table, and one of the inmates was hiding in a small alcove just next to the back door. Outside, a snowblower had apparently had a body fed into it; it rumbled in front of a massive red splotch on the wall. A frozen, dismembered body was made into a snowman. An inmate on the other side of a wooden fence squeaked a horn and peeked through holes in the fence at guests. Guests entered the next house through the garage. Several inmates hid amongst the tables and shelves, and one hung from the rafters directly in front of guests' faces. The grandmother was dead, tied up with Christmas lights and left hanging upside-down from the rafters. Occasionally the lights would flicker and the body would twitch. The living room of this house had a massive bear skin nailed to the wall. Occasionally a psycho would tear through the skin with a knife, swinging at guests. Movement could be seen in a darkened room. Suddenly, a jarring burst of music and a scream would sound, and a knife-wielding maniac stomped from the room. Exiting the house into the backyard, guests could see light-up deer lynched on the fences and roofs. Several massive inflatable decorations were splattered with blood, along with giant plastic gift boxes with inmates standing on them. Guests would move into the shed of the next house, where inmates had taken over various power tools to "make the toys". One example of their handiwork in the corner is a bicycle with a decapitated head --wearing an elf hat, no less-- nailed to the front. In the living room of the final house was a Christmas tree with presents waiting to be unwrapped. An inmate cradled the lower torso of a man dressed as Santa Claus, his spine visibly protruding above his legs. As guests passed the Christmas tree to exit, one of the psychos, dressed in Santa's beard, hat, and jacket and a pair of boxers, burst from the closet with a chainsaw, wishing guests a Merry Christmas. Officer Ashley A police officer was killed in the outbreak, named Ashley. He noticed a car crashed into a garage while walking his beat. While investigating, he saw mutilated bodies, and according to his transmission, he found something else more shocking, but was slaughtered and eaten alive before he could inform Shadybrook Police. Scareactors *Frozen inmate *Van inmate *Couch inmate *Santa clothed inmate Pictures Psychoscareapy HFTH Picture.jpg|Picture from the owner of HorrorNightsCollector. Psychoscareapy 3 Van Front.jpg|Image from wdwinfo. Psychoscareapy 3 Disposal.jpg|Image from wdwinfo. Psychoscareapy 3 Fridge.jpg|Image from wdwinfo. Psychoscareapy 3 Cookie Cutted.jpg|Image from wdwinfo. Psychoscareapy 3 Possum.jpg|Image from wdwinfo. Psychoscareapy 3 Cat Clock.jpg|Image from wdwinfo. Psychoscareapy 3 Flags.jpg|Image from wdwinfo. Psychoscareapy 3 Upsidedown Corpse.jpg|Image from wdwinfo. Psychosaraepy 3 Bookshelf.jpg|Image from wdwinfo. Psychoscareapy 3 Heads.jpg|Image from wdwinfo. Psychoscareapy 3 Outside.jpg|Image from wdwinfo. Psychoscareapy 3 Fence Corpse.jpg|Image from wdwinfo. Psychoscareapy 3 Fence Corpses.jpg|Image from wdwinfo. Psychoscareapy 3 Grill Leg.jpg|Image from wdwinfo. Psychoscareapy 3 Outside 2.jpg|Image from wdwinfo. Psychoscareapy 3 Horse.jpg|Image from wdwinfo. Psychoscareapy 3 Horse 2.jpg|Image from wdwinfo. Psychoscareapy 3 Santa.jpg|Image from wdwinfo. Psychoscareapy 3 Facade 3.jpg|Image from wdwinfo. Psychoscareapy 3 Facade 2.jpg|Image from wdwinfo. Psychoscareapy 3 Facade.jpg|Image from wdwinfo. PS3 Winner of the Christmas Decorations Contest.jpg| Image from Cdn Friends of Pooh on disboards.com. PS3 Why So Many Santas.jpg| Image from Cdn Friends of Pooh on disboards.com. PS3 Why Santa Doesn't Exist Ahnymore.jpg| Image from Cdn Friends of Pooh on disboards.com. PS3 Wheres the Fire.jpg| Image from Cdn Friends of Pooh on disboards.com. PS3 Toy Shop.jpg| Image from Cdn Friends of Pooh on disboards.com. PS3 Trophy.jpg| Image from Cdn Friends of Pooh on disboards.com. PS3 Snowman.jpg| Image from Cdn Friends of Pooh on disboards.com. Yum.jpg| Image from Cdn Friends of Pooh on disboards.com. PS3 Murica.jpg| Image from Cdn Friends of Pooh on disboards.com. PS3 House1 Living Room.jpg| Image from Cdn Friends of Pooh on disboards.com. PS3 House 1 Table.jpg| Image from Cdn Friends of Pooh on disboards.com. PS3 House 1 Kitchen 2.jpg| Image from Cdn Friends of Pooh on disboards.com. PS3 House 1 Exterior.jpg| Image from Cdn Friends of Pooh on disboards.com. PS3 Facade Blood.jpg| Image from Cdn Friends of Pooh on disboards.com. PS3 Bloody Car.jpg| Image from Cdn Friends of Pooh on disboards.com. PS3 Better Trophey.jpg| Image from Cdn Friends of Pooh on disboards.com. MS3 House 1 Kitchen.jpg| Image from Cdn Friends of Pooh on disboards.com. Merry XMAS.jpg| Image from Cdn Friends of Pooh on disboards.com. Trivia * The website page for this haunted house had the usernames of a few HHNVAULT users. * The first room has an amputated leg in a fishnet stocking and black high-heeled shoe sitting on a table with a lampshade over it. This is a reference to "the lamp" from the famous 1983 film A Christmas Story. * According to this, picture of Ralphie's house from A Christmas Story could also be found here. * Another reference to the film, is in one house, there is a child missing an eye, referencing the famous phrase, "You'll shoot your eye out." * In this house, was a hat from High School Musical. * In the house, was a reindeer wrapped in Christmas Lights hanging on a tree. This is a reference to a similar event that happened in Orlando. * There were also clocks from Back to the Future featured in this house. * There was a token representing the Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16 haunted house, PsychoScareapy: Maximum Madness. * In the queue, a radio transmission played which mentioned Kim Gromoll (a theme park attraction designer). * A scene from this house was featured in the house Jack Presents: 25 years of Monsters & Mayhem. * This haunted house was originally going to be named "Silent Night Psychotic Night", but this name was changed for an unknown reason. * In this house, was a hanging dummy prop used in a couple of houses in the past, first appearing in Project Evilution. Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage Category:Psychoscareapy Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Soundstage 23 Category:Original Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando